From The Bottom Of My Heart
by OriginalBambii
Summary: Lucy has gone into labor and is stuck at home due to a blizzard. Levy and Mira are there to help her through the birth, but no sign of Gray. Lucy starts to remember when her and Gray reconnected after Fairy Tail disbanded. GraLu one shot bad summary but please read! and have a Merry Christmas and amazing New Year!


**Hello Everybody! This is a GraLu one shot that I came up with. I hope you guys like it! I don't own Fairy tail just the story line. I did use the back story that did happen with Gray's father but instead of Juvia I used Lucy so don't hate me for that. Anyways Enjoy!**

On December 24th in the woods not too far away from the town of Magnolia, There was a house covered in white from the harsh blizzard that has hit the town a couple days ago and has not let up. Lucy slowly walking back and forth from her and her husband's  
home, leaning against Mira on her left and grabbing onto Levy's hand on her right. Mira and Levy had made their way through the storm to get to Lucy; she had gone into labor a couple hours ago and with no way to get to the hospital she was stuck in  
her house. They stopped mid step from Lucy whimpering from the pain consisting from her stomach. She looked down at her big swollen belly and put her left hand onto her stomach applying as little pressure as she can to try and relieve some of the  
pain she was feeling.

"It's ok Lucy, you're doing great." Mira soothingly said to the pregnant mage.

Lucy's legs gave out from the pain and caused her to fall, but with the support from Mira and Levy they caught her and helped her back onto her feet once again.

"I can't do it anymore. Where is he?" She whimpered looking towards the front door before flinching causing her to look down when another contraction started to hit her.

"He will be here soon Lu-chan trust me." Levy spoke up comforting her best friend while slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"I think it's about time for you to lay down now Lucy." Mira said while leading her blonde friend to her bedroom.

Half an hour passed and Lucy was coming closer and closer to having to start to push, Mira laid next to Lucy letting her rest her head on her shoulder and having her arm around Lucy's shoulders and holding onto her hand while also wiping her forehead  
with a cold wet towel. Levy walked into the room with a bucket of water and a clean towel.

"Levy come here and take my place so I can check to see how far along she is now." Mira asked while slowly moving herself so levy can take her place.

"The contractions are getting closer together; she might need to start pushing soon." Levy stated while trying to calmly breath through the pain that her hand is feeling from Lucy squeezing too tight.

"Ahh! I can't do this anymore! I just can't! it hurts so much!" Lucy cried as another contraction hit her causing her to jolt forwards just a little bit.

"It's ok Lucy you're doing great." Mira said trying to calm her down.

"Where is Gray? He is supposed to be here!" Lucy whimpered on the verge of tears.

"He will be here Lu, why don't you tell us about when you guys first fell in love with each other?" Levy asked trying to distract her just enough till it's time to push.

 **(Flashback)**

It was six months after Fairy Tail disbanded and Lucy was on her way to a nearby town found nearby the land of Isvan, her job was to take out a couple of monsters that were terrorizing the town. The pay was good and she heard rumors that some members  
of Fairy Tail have been spotted around. She stayed in the hotel in town and headed to the nearby mountains to start the job in the morning.

Lucy made it to where people had seen the monster last. An hour passed since Lucy has started her search when she found what she was looking for, three monsters had been trying to take down an elk to eat. They surrounded the elk and were about to attack  
when one of the monsters spotted Lucy, the others noticed the other one staring at something behind them and turned around. They growled at her and got down in a stance about ready to pounce, Lucy prepared herself and grabbed Taurus's key waiting  
for them to make the first move. They charged towards her attacking one by one, Lucy called out Taurus and asked him to swing his axe with all his might towards the monsters. Taurus did what she asked and swung his axe in the monsters direction causing  
the snow on the ground to pick up from the force and hit them straight in the face allowing them to be temporarily stunned giving Lucy just enough time to use Taurus's stardress. Once the monsters were able to see again they charged straight for Lucy,  
Lucy formed a tight fist with her right hand and hit the first monster straight in the face sending it flying over the edge of the nearby cliff.

"One down, Two to go." Lucy calmly stated while releasing the breath that she didn't even know that she was holding.

The other two monsters looked to where there companion fell stunned for the split second that they had. They turned back to Lucy and growled louder in Lucy's direction racing towards her full force, attacking her all at the same time learning from the  
previous mistake they had which consisted of loosing there friend. The first once charged full force which Lucy easily avoided then came the second one that appeared right behind Lucy which surprised her but she moved just enough that the monster  
punched the ground next to her. The sheer force from the punch blasted Lucy and any surrounded objects away from the battle ground. Lucy flew through the air closing her eyes and bracing herself for the hard landing, She grunted when she came in contact  
with something firm and squeaked when she realized that both her and the object began to roll down the hill.

When she finally stopped rolling she landed on top of the object that fell along with her and groaned from the slight beating that she took from the tumble down the hill and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she didn't suffer and major injuries.

Still with her eyes closed she thought it was a little weird that the snow was not that cold at all in fact it was slightly warmer then the temperature she was feeling a few minutes ago. She sat up straddling then thing and rubbed her head when she sat  
up too quickly. She heard something groan and quickly opened her eyes looking around her to see if the monsters had followed her down the mountain but saw nothing. She felt something move underneath her and she immediately looked down and was caught  
in a trance of midnight blue.

Lucy now realized that she didn't hit a log or anything like that but a person instead, no wonder she didn't take any bad injuries he protected her from most of the fall.

"Well that's one way to say hi to an old friend" the person groaned while laughing and coughing at the same time trying to catch his breath from the tumble they just took.

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized just who she landed on.

"G-Gray?" Lucy whispered.

"The one and only." Gray softly said while staring into her big brown doe-like eyes.

Lucy didn't know what to do with herself, she felt so many emotions run through her body all at once. Her brain was like mush, she didn't know whether or not to hug him, hit him, or just plainly burst into tears. She came back to reality when she felt  
his hand cup her cheek.

"Lucy?" Gray asked in a concerning tone.

She looked back into his eyes not realizing that she placed her hands on his chest and began gripping onto his coat. She still couldn't believe that this isn't one of her many dreams that she had about the certain devil slayer, She could feel tears sting  
her, threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes. She sobbed once and smiled down at him.

"I finally found you." She softly said.

Gray opened him mouth to speak when a loud roar erupted from on top of the hill. Lucy's eyes widened when her brain finally kicking back in, she felt a heavy presence coming from right on top of them. Lucy laid down on top of Gray and gripped his coat  
pulling him along with her causing them to roll once again away from the fist that was now where they once were.

"What in the-" Before Gray could finish his sentence another fist was headed right for them. Gray was about to get up to beat the crap out of these beasts when Lucy beat him to it and stood protectively in front of Gray. Gray's eyes widened and he felt  
his stomach jump to his throat.

"Lucy get out of the-"

BAM!

Gray covered his face from the flying snow with his arm, when the snow stopped flying he quickly moved his arm and looked to where Lucy was standing.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled.

 **(Present)**

"Ah!" Lucy screamed.

"Alright Lucy get ready to push." Mira stated

Lucy opened her eyes and looked over to Mira who was currently down next to her legs, she whimpered and nodded her head indicating that she heard her.

"When the next contraction hits I want you to push as much as you can ok?" Mira asked while standing next to the bed putting up her hair in a ponytail.

Lucy was breathing very hard from the constant pain she was in but nodded once again letting Mira know she was listening.

"Yeah, yeah ok." Lucy breathlessly said.

Lucy felt the next contraction hit her and she gripped Levy's hand harder and sucked in a breath.

"Push Lucy! Push!" Mira yelled just loud enough for Lucy to clearly hear her.

Lucy pushed with all her might until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She stopped pushing and exhaled, she began the harsh breathing again while throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"That was great Lu-chan! You're doing amazing, just like that" Levy says comfortingly while wiping the sweat off from her forehead.

"Push again Lucy!" Mira called

Lucy once again held her breath and pushed with all her might.

"Ah!"

 **(Flashback)**

"LUCY!" Gray yells

The snow clears and gray moved his arm from his face that protected him from the force of the blast. Gray looked to where Lucy was standing and sat there with his eyes wide and a dumbfounded look on his face. Lucy was standing there with a smirk on her  
face and holding a giant hand above her head like it was nothing.

"You interrupted me and my friend talking, now you're gonna pay." Lucy stated while putting her right arm back getting ready to punch the monster.

The beast stood there frozen in fear, and just like that the monster was no more.

"Two down, one to go" Lucy stated for the last time.

Lucy turned to Gray and saw the goofy look on his face, she giggled and couldn't help but think that the look on his was funny but quite cute.

A dark shadow covered Lucy's entire body coming from behind her and her smile fell.

" _Crap!"_ She thought

She couldn't move in time and she knew it she closed her eyes once again waiting for the hard impact when it didn't come. She opened one eye to look at the beast and all she saw was the monster surrounded in ice.

She looked back to where Gray was and saw him standing with his hand out and a frown on his face. He looked back at her and saw her puff out her cheeks, he couldn't help but chuckle at the cute pouty face that she was making him. He looked at her straight  
into her eyes and saw every emotion that she was feeling at that moment. He walked over to her and without warning hugged her, he could feel her tense up at the contact but then relax into it. She put her arms around him and brought him closer to  
her clinging on to the back of his jacket, she buried her head on to his chest and began to slightly cry. Gray felt her tremble while hugging her but he couldn't let her go, when holding her everything just felt right, like she belonged right there  
in his arms. Gray felt at home when she was around him, he didn't even know it until not being around her for such a long time.

"Gray why did you leave me alone?" she sobbed

Hearing those words come out of her mouth was like a stab directly to the heart, he felt guilty and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Gray said brokenly, trying to hold back his own tears.

 _He knew that he shouldn't have left her, in fact he wanted to take her with him, but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. A week after he had heard that the guild disbanded he decided to travel and get stronger, learn how to control his new magic. That night he stood outside her apartment just staring at her window. He watched that window for what felt like an eternity trying to make up his mind to leave her or take her with him. His brain was so focused on his decision that when he came back to reality he didn't even know that he had made his way to her room. He sat at the edge of the bed and just looked at her sleeping face. He gently moved a piece of hair out of the way and tucked it behind her ear; the smallest smile graced his face while looking at her. His smile turned to a frown when he saw tears fall down her angelic face and clutch onto something with both hands. He looked more intensely to the object in her hands and saw it sparkle, his eyes widened when it clicked into his mind what was in her hands. Aquarius's key, how could he have been so stupid._

 _During that battle many had lost someone, him being one of those people, but he didn't think that she had lost someone too. All he knew was what she had told him, which was that they were all trapped and she saved everyone. He had noticed that day her eyes weren't the same that they always were, he saw emptiness in her beautiful eyes and now seeing this all made sense. She sacrificed Aquarius's key to save them._

 _She stirred and whimpered in her sleep causing him to be brought back to reality. He looked at her shaking form and his heart clenched. He hated seeing her like this; he bent down and kissed her forehead._

" _I'm so sorry Lucy; please wait for me to return to you." Gray whispered brokenly to her trying everything in his power to resist the urge to just forget it all and climb into bed with her, holding onto her and never letting go._

"Gray?" Lucy looked up at him wondering why he was shaking.

Gray looked down at her and couldn't help feel his heart clutch once again like it had so many times over the many years of being with her.

Lucy grabbed his hand and began to pull his arm indicating to follow her. She had looked down to the snow and closed her eyes, focusing on changing back to her normal clothes and attempt to not freeze from the outside. She turned around and began leading  
him to her destination pulling Gray along with her and not letting go of his hand. Gray noticed every now and then Lucy would squeeze his had a little tighter probably to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and that this was reality.

Gray looked around the area with the thought that he had been here before but couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over to Lucy who was still holding onto his hand and faced forward the entire time never once looking in his direction. A couple minutes  
passed and Lucy began to slow down when a small hill had come into view.

They made it to the top of the hill and both stood a short distance away from what was in front of them. Gray's eyes widened when he realized exactly where they were, His mother's grave. He hasn't come here since he had buried her and now Lucy had brought  
him here for what reason? Gray saw a fresh grave had been placed there next to his mother's and didn't quite understand why it was there.

Lucy had walked passed him and placed her hand on top of the new grave and slowly rubbed her hand on it.

"Lucy why did you bring me here?" Gray asked

Lucy took her hand away and placed it on her chest, she stood there in silence and just stared at the grave for what felt like forever till she finally turned towards Gray and looked him dead in the eyes with a look of guilt.

"This is your Father's grave Gray." She said brokenly

Gray looked at the grave then back at Lucy looking at her silently telling her to continue.

Lucy took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the tears threaten to fall.

"I killed him Gray, I killed your Father." She said while crying.

Gray felt his blood run cold when he heard what she had just said. He looked at her shaking form, he didn't know what to do. He saw that she brought her hand to her mouth to cover the sobs that she was trying to hide and her trying to grip herself tighter  
to try and calm herself down.

Gray looked down to the ground and had his bangs cover his eyes. He walked towards the crying celestial mage and stood inches from her.

Lucy quickly looked up to his face and saw that he had no facial expression what so ever.

"Gray, I'm so sorry. So so sorry. If I woul-"

Lucy was cut off from her sentence when soft lips roughly capture hers. Her eyes fluttered closed within seconds and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers within his dark blue locks and deepened the kiss even further.

Gray broke off the kiss and began placing butterfly kisses to her cheeks making his way up to her forehead. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and didn't care to even to try to hold them back. He felt so much relief when he had heard those words come  
from her lips. He had known that Keyes had used his Father's body as a test subject and when all his father wanted to do was return to his Mother's side but when he couldn't do it he somehow managed to end up dying anyways.

"Your Father used telepathy and told me to take out Keyes which in turn would kill him as well. At first I refused to do it knowing that he was your father, but he practically begged me to do it saying that it would save you." Lucy softly explained

She looked up at him and cupped his face, gently wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm so sorry Gray" She repeated

Gray dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He cried on her stomach holding her as tight as he can without crushing her.

"Thank you Lucy" He finally said after calming down a little.

Lucy shockingly looked down at gray with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"You were able to do the thing that I wasn't able to do. You made my Dad's final wish come true. Thank you so much Lucy." Gray said.

Gray stood back up and looked at Lucy, she stared back with such a loving look he felt the blood rush straight to his head.

"I love you Lucy" Gray confessed

Gray saw Lucy blush bright red at the sudden confession but make the biggest smile appear on her face. She grabbed his coat and pulled him down towards her pulling down for another kiss. Gray gladly accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her pulling  
her closer to him.

"I love you too Gray" Lucy said in between kisses

 **(Present)**

" I can see the head Lucy! One last push you can do it!" Mira said encouragingly.

Lucy pushed with all her might, at that moment it felt like everything fell deaf to Lucy.

 ***Baby Cries***

Lucy looked down to where Mira and saw her baby being carried in her arms.

"Congratulations Lucy, it's a boy" Mira calmly said while holding the crying child in her arms.

Levy went to Mira with a warm washcloth and wiped down the child before wrapping him up in a blanket and placing the blue beanie on his head that Lucy had gotten from Mira as a gift and handed him to Lucy.

Lucy sat up to hold her baby better and looked down at him with tears of joy running down her face.

"He's perfect." She quietly said while placing her finger on his tiny hand only for him to grab onto it and not let go inevitably lulling the baby to stop crying.

"What's his name Lu-chan?" Levy asked while standing right next to her looking at the new born with adoring eyes.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when someone burst through the door. Lucy looked at the culprit and smiled warmly at them.

"Gray" She said lovingly

Gray had been on a mission for the past week to get a little more money for his family, He was hesitant to go so close to Lucy's due date but had no choice since the job specifically asked for him and Natsu. He had gotten back only an hour ago and headed  
straight to the guild to inform them that they were back. When he entered the guild Gajeel had made a B line straight to him and told him that Lucy had gone into labor and quickly pushed him out of the guild. Gajeel yelled at him to get his ass moving,  
Gray didn't even hesitate when he heard that Lucy had gone into labor and turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could through the blizzard. It took him an hour to finally make it home and when he finally did he burst through the front door he  
immediately closed it behind him and ran to their bedroom not caring if he had snow all over him.

Mira and Levy made their way out of the bedroom when seeing Gray and wanted to give the new parents some time to themselves.

Lucy giggled when she saw that Gray had been covered in snow, she thought that it fit him so well. Gray took his snow covered coat off and shook his head forcing the snow to fall from his head. He walked over to the bed and stopped at the left side of  
the bed where Lucy and their baby laid and just stared.

"Welcome home Gray" Lucy quietly said smiling up at her husband.

Gray bent down and kissed her sweetly then looked down at his son and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"We're finally a family." Gray happily said.

Lucy scooted over towards the middle of the bed giving Gray enough room to join his wife and child on the bed. They snuggled close, Lucy laying her head on Gray's arm both on their sides facing each other and having their child in between both of them.  
Lucy looked at Gray and smiled once again knowing just what to name their son.

"I was thinking that we should name him Silver." Lucy calmly said while still smiling

Gray looked up to Lucy and smiled back at her letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.

"I think that is a perfect name." Gray happily sobbed.

Lucy looked over to the clock then smiled once again.

"He is our perfect Christmas present." She stated.

Gray looked over to where the wall clock is and saw that it was 12:30am meaning that it was no longer December 24th but Christmas day.

"You have made me the happiest man in the whole world Lucy. I can't tell you how much you mean to me." He looked down at his son and pulled Silver closer to them. "How much both of you mean to me. Thank you Lucy, Thank you so much. I love you." He softly  
spoke to his wife.

Lucy cupped Gray's right cheek and made him look at her.

"I will always be here for you Gray, I love you with all of my heart." Lucy said lovingly.

Gray pulled the blankets over them both and brought his wife and son closer to him when he noticed Lucy slowly falling asleep. Gray thought to himself all of the times that he had spent with Lucy up until this point and couldn't help but smile. All the  
adventures, the blood, sweat, and tears, the good times, the silly fights they would have which ended in him sleeping on the couch for half the night to only have Lucy come in the living room asking for him to come back to bed to cuddle with her,  
their wedding, their first time together, the house they built from scratch, Lucy finding out she was pregnant, to now with him holding his family in his arms happily with a smile on his face knowing that he wouldn't change a single event that led  
up to this point.

Gray fell asleep not to long after with the thought that his life would only get better and better from here on out.

 **Merry Christmas Everybody!**

 **This is a one shot that popped into my head a couple days ago and I wanted to do something for Christmas that would be sweet. This is my first one shot so I'm sorry if it isn't any good. Anyways Breakaway will be continuing it just took a while to get into the groove of things once again, but it will be out soon! I love you guys! Have a Merry Christmas and amazing New Years!**


End file.
